Desilución
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Chile queda eliminado del mundial y esta debastado, sin saber que hacer ademas de ahogar las penas con una botella. ArgentinaxChile mencion de BrasilxUruguay El ultimo fic de los partido de Chile en le mundial


Hola, aquí le tengo el ultimo fic de los mundiales de Chile (no! Porque? *le dan una cachetada y recupera la compostura*) Espero les guste.

Por cierto, por un review que me dejaron en otro fic, me decian que Martín no era rubio. Según tenia entendido Argentina es rubio…si estoy mal informada, lo lamento, pero ya me hice a la idea de que es así, me disculpo por el posible error.

Argentina abrió los ojos con pesadez, el rayo de sol que se colaba por la cortina le hacia doler la cabeza, soltó un gruñido y se cubrió con una almohada, definitivamente se le había pasado la mano celebrando el día anterior, había pasado a cuartos de final…sinceramente el ganarse la copa no le parece un simple sueño, casi lo veía como una realidad.

Sin muchos ánimos se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, con toda la calma del mundo dio el agua de la ducha y se fue a mirar brevemente al espejo, si, la noche de farra le había pasado la cuenta, estaba ojeroso, pálido y…bueno, su aspecto no era el mejor, se acordó de Chile cuando estaba con la cruda…. ¡Chile! a el le tocaba jugar hoy contra Brasil, si ganaba pasaba a cuartos de final, y quizás se repetiría lo de los últimos partidos…o quien sabe… empezó a fantasear con los últimos días que había pasado con Manuel, los primeros besos…el como le permitió dormir en su cama y abrazarlo…durante toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana… volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que el baño estaba lleno de vapor, se quito el pijama y de metió a la ducha. Apenas terminara sus quehaceres iría a ver el partido con Chile.

-Manuel oi, como vai você?-Chile reconoció de inmediato ese acento, saludo con una sonrisa a Brasil y a Uruguay que venían unos pasos detrás de el, el primero con su acostumbrada sonrisa que mostraban un sin fin de pasiones ocultas, y el segundo con sus típicos brillitos que llamaban la atención de medio mundo.

-Luciano, Seba-quiso darles la mano a modo de saludo, pero el brasileño se adelanto y le dio un abrazo que por poco le quiebra las costillas.

-que pálido estas chilenito, Você está nervoso?-pregunto susurrándole al oído.

-¿Cómo queris que este si me sacaste todo el aire weón?-pregunto algo molesto Chile apartando a Brasil, no le gustaba cuando se ponía tan afectivo. Bastante tenia ya con el gaucho, aunque últimamente ya no le molestaba tanto su cercanía, eso tenía que admitirlo…sacudió la cabeza levemente volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Dónde esta Martín?-preguntó Sebastian. ¿Dónde estaba? Eso mismo quería saber Chile, Argentina había dicho que estaría ahí ese día.

-de seguro lo dejaste encadenado en la cama del hotel-se burlo Luciano.

-déjate de hablar weas y vamos a ver como los míos te patean la raja

-como você diz Manuel-Brasil volvió a reír, y junto a Chile y Uruguay se fueron al estadio.

-otro de estos-pidió Manuel con un poco de dificultad al barman, agitando un vaso vacío. Su pedido llego de inmediato y el se lo tomo todo casi en un trago. Vio como los cubitos de hielo chocaban entre si, agito nuevamente el vaso, en un pedido mudo, el barman suspiro y le sirvió de nuevo-deja la botella-ordeno el chileno, volvió a beber al seco el vaso y lo volvió a llenar, cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo en las ultima tres horas, no sabia y no le importaba. Estaba molesto, habían perdido miserablemente contra el brasileño ese, un patético 3-0, ¡no habían hecho ni un miserable gol! ¡Ni uno solo! Apoyo la cabeza contra la barra, totalmente abatido. Habían quedado fuera del mundial, no pasaron a cuartos de final, nuevamente se quedaban fuera, lejos de la inalcanzable copa. No se valía…esta vez se habían esforzado tanto, estaba seguro que podían ganar, estaba tan seguro… Maldito Luciano, con su maldita selección y su maldita cultura futbolística., a quien le importa que haya ganado la copa cinco veces, al carajo, su equipo jugo increíblemente bien, no tenia porque estar deprimido, se sacaron la cresta entrenado, se lucieron, todos les tenían fe, y cumplieron… ¡pero perdieron y no era justo! No podía digerir la derrota, no podía, no podía… ¿y donde cresta estaba el maricón de Argentina?

-¡otra botella!-pidió, cada vez le estaba costando mas hablar, pero sinceramente le daba todo lo mismo-y que sea de aguardiente.

Argentina corrió hasta llegar al hotel que había compartido con Chile, acababa de llegar de un viaje urgente a su país, malditos viejos que hacían drama por todo. Primero viajo donde jugo el partido contra México, y luego de celebrar toda la noche junto a su gente, tenia la intención de acompañar a Chile en su partido contra Luciano, pero no. Lo llamaron urgente para que se volviera a su país por una estupidez y luego lo más rápido que pudo se volvió a Sudáfrica, mas encima tuvo que viajar en clase económica porque no quedaban más asientos. Con el cuello torcido por el viaje tan incomodo llego al aeropuerto, tarde, para enterarse que Chile había perdido ante Brasil 3-0, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Manuel no estaba en el hotel, no había vuelto desde la mañana, y Martín supuso de inmediato donde se había ido a meter el chileno, solo le quedaba meterse a todos los bares de la ciudad (que no eran pocos) para sacar a Chile de allí, arrastrarlo al hotel y esperar hasta que despertara con una horrible resaca debido a la mas que segura intoxicación de alcohol que tendría. Seria una larga, larga noche.

En el primer bar donde ingreso, no había rastros del chileno, definitivamente seria una noche muy, muy, muy larga. En el segundo bar encontró todo de amarillo y verde, con Luciano bailando con dos muchachas, mientras que Uruguay lo miraban con un gesto indescifrable.

-Seba-llamo, su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a el.

-pensamos que te veríamos hoy durante el partido-comento Uruguay sin despegar la vista de Brasil que bailaba demasiado apegado a las dos mujeres.

-tuve unos tramites urgentes-comento Argentina-¿Dónde esta Manu?

-pensé que estaría contigo, después del partido desapareció.

-donde se metió ese boludo…

-¿te ayudo a buscarlo?-ofreció Uruguay, seguía con la vista clavada en Luciano.

-no, ya lo encontrare. Gracias.

Salio del festivo lugar dejando a un celoso Uruguay y un eufórico Brasil.

Las calles estaban solitarias, solo encontraba uno que otro hincha de Brasil festejando con exceso de caipirinha en la sangre, pero aun no había ni rastro del chileno. Hacia un frío horrible que contrarrestaba con los calidos interiores de los bares y pubs a los que entraba, ya llevaba más de diez recorridos y no había rastros de Chile, ¿Dónde se metió ese boludo? De pronto una atroz idea cruzo por su mente… ¿y si Manu había decidido acabar con todo y se había…? Se estremeció por completo ante ese pensamiento, pero casi de inmediato se calmo, Manuel no haría eso, jamás lo haría, era lo bastante fuerte y terco como para seguir adelante a pesar de que todo se fuera en su contra. Se acomodo los cuellos de la chaqueta y continúo con su búsqueda.

-otra botella-pidió Chile con voz algo cantadita ya por tanto alcohol, agito su vaso delante del barman que le miraba con el ceño fruncido-sírvete tu también, yo invito.

-creo que ya tomo bastante señor.

-¡aers!-grito indignado Manuel-¿Quién es el dostor?*-y se puso a reír a carcajadas ante su propio chiste que nadie mas que el entendió-extranjeros tenían que ser… ¡otra botella!-pidió agitando su vaso haciendo que los hielos sonaran fuertemente-¡otra, otra!

-señor, creo que ya fue suficiente-repitió el barman sin entender la mayor parte de lo que decía Chile.

-otra botella-insistió Manuel mientras el hombre le servio solo un vaso de mala gana.

-Manu, por fin-Chile se giro un poco para ver como Martín se acercaba a él presuroso-¿Cómo…?

-¡Argentina!-exclamo Chile levantándose tambaleante-te invito un trago.

-creo que ya fue suficiente por esta noche-le dijo su vecino viendo la cantidad de botellas y vasos vacíos que tenia en la barra.

-ya poh weón, no seai fome-se colgó de la solapa de su chaqueta en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio-un vaso, nada más.

-vámonos al hotel.

-si estoy bien weón, ¿te hago el cuatro?* si quieres te digo Iquiquiquilqui…Iquique goloso, glotoso, gloriooooo, glorioso*, ¿viste? Estoy bien, ya poh, ¡un brindis!-se enderezo como pudo sujetando con la mano libre un vaso casi vacío- porque nos sacamos la cresta jugando y perdimos igual.

-Manu…-el argentino sintió como el moreno se tomaba con más fuerzas de su chaqueta.

-el weón caliente del Luciano me gano, quedamos fuera de mundial, pensé…pensé…-el trasandino no supo si su vecino había empezado a llorar o no ya que había ocultado el rostro en su pecho.

-vamos Manuel, la próxima será-le susurro quitándole el vaso y tomándolo por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

-todos pensaban que íbamos por la copa, con Bielsa*…

-fue una verdadera lastima.

Caminaban por las calles desiertas, las temperaturas parecían haber descendido aun más. El chileno se detuvo y el rubio lo quedo mirando.

-weón te quie…-empezó a decir en uno de sus tan acostumbrados arranques de cariño en estado de ebriedad, pero se vio interrumpido por una arcada que lo obligo a doblarse por la cintura. Argentina suspiro y le ayudo a sostenerse.

Al final lo tuvo que llevar cargando hasta el hotel, mientras Chile dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Estaba agotado, todo el día había estado viajando de allá para acá, y ahora tenia que cargar el peso muerto del chileno, que ni cuenta se daba de la situación. A duras penas llego al hotel y lo llevo hasta la habitación que compartían, lo dejo lo mas suavemente que pudo sobre su cama y le quito los zapatos. Lo cubrió con la manta y con cuidado le quito los mechones oscuros que le caían sobre el rostro.

-descansa-murmuro cuando sintió que el chileno había despertado y lo sujetaba de la muñeca-¿Qué pasa Manu?

Chile lo miro unos instantes antes de colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con pasión, dejando totalmente impresionado al trasandino. Martín totalmente sorprendido, poco pudo hacer cuando se dio cuanta que el moreno ya lo había tumbado sobre el, le había quitado la camisa y continuaba con besos y caricias cada vez mas provocadoras. Saliendo de su sorpresa correspondió el beso Sentía el sabor a alcohol y literalmente se estaba embriagando del chileno; comenzó a bajar por su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad la piel que tanto había ansiado degustar y escucho un ligero gemido proviniendo de su vecino, sonrío para si mismo y continuo con su recorrido por su piel, cuando una puntada molesta en su conciencia lo hizo detenerse.

Suspiro molesto y vio el rostro sonrojado de Manuel, su Manuel, volvió a suspirar frustrado, si continuaba con lo que hacían solo se estaría aprovechando de su "amigo", porque en primera, Chile estaba en un estado de animo horrible debido a que perdió el mundial, y en segunda porque estaba completamente ebrio y mañana no se acordaría de nada. Maldita, maldita sea. Manuel se enderezo un poco buscando volver a las caricias, pero Argentina lo detuvo y se limito a abrazarlo con fuerzas.

-ché que así no se vale-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, dejando a un confundido chileno-mejor dormite, que mañana no querrás despertar-con cuidado lo volvió a recostar en la cama, y cuando se quiso levantar Chile nuevamente lo tenia sujeto de la muñeca-¿Qué pasa?

-quédate un rato

-bueno, si tu…-escuchó un ronquido, su vecino ya había caído en lo que seguramente seria un sueño muy pesado. Como pudo se acomodo junto a el y también se dejo llevar por el cansancio acumulado durante el día y se durmió.

Manuel frunció el ceño cuando sintió que la luz le daba en el rostro, de seguro ya era de día, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto y el cuerpo lo tenía tan pesado que no se quería levantar, además se sentía horrible, en resumen: estaba con resaca. Busco algún cobijo en la cama que le permitiera escapar de los terribles rayos de sol y uno brazos fuertes le trajeron un poco de calma a su malestar. Se abrazo a aquel cuerpo desnudo y…alto… ¿desnudo? Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el gaucho durmiendo en SU cama, desnudo y abrazándolo, y Chile, el no traía…pantalones…OH no…

-¿Qué...? ¿Acaso yo…? ¿Martín…?-empezó a farfullar, aun sin acabar de entender la situación, Argentina despertó y se levanto afirmándose en un codo para míralo somnoliento, y con solo verlo sus ideas se aclararon-¡te voy a castrar weón!

-¡¿eh?-el argentino se levanto de un salto al ver que el moreno se le arrojaba encima con claras intenciones asesinas-¡para ché! Que yo no te hice nada, tú te quisiste aprovechar de mi inocencia anoche-se defendió.

-estoy que te creo.

-¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? Estabas tan ebrio que no te podías ni estar en pie-y Chile al escuchar eso bajo los puños-no te hice nada, lo juro-aun inseguro se acerco un poco a Manuel-tu fuiste quien me quito la camisa y me dejo un par de marcas en el cuello-señalo una marcas rojas y el chileno se sonrojo a mas no poder-todo esta bien Manu…jamás me hubiera aprovechado de ti así como estabas…a pesar de que me lo pusiste muy difícil el decirte que no.

-cállate

-pero si es la verdad-dijo atrapándolo en un abrazo-y sinceramente ahora no diré que no si tratas de aprovecharte de mi otra vez.

-s-suél-suéltame-trato de empujar al argentino con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible-oye, fleto oxigenado suéltame ahora mismo…-detuvo su berrinche cuando sintió como el rubio le daba un beso en la frente con ternura, y Chile ante ese gesto quedo totalmente de piedra, esas muestras de afecto realmente lo descolocaban.

-vamos a desayunar para que se te pase la resaca, ¿vale?

Lo se…ni a mi me gusto el final…yo quería otra cosa…pero bueno, Argentina decidió que su "conciencia" no le permitía seguir con…lo que hacían.

Aquí las traducciones de las frases de Luciano:

-Manuel oi, como vai você? (hola Manuel, como estas?)

Você está nervoso?-(estas nervioso?) (OMG que increible traductora soy)

-como você diz Manuel-(como tú digas Manuel)

Otros puntos a aclarar, el chiste de Manuel: aers, ¿Quién es el dostor?* es un chiste algo viejo ya que aparece en un programa de comedia y es muy usado por los chilenos, ante cualquier cosa, dicen: aers! Quien es el dostor?

Bielsa es el director técnico de la selección chilena, o lo era…ya no lo se, aun no se sabe .

Creo que eso es todo… aun me duele que Chile no haya pasado a cuartos de final TT^TT Pero en fin, ya será el 2014, vamos que se puede!

Em…reviews? Le subiran el animo a Manuel!

[Argentina: si quieren que lo de la noche anterior se concrete, dejen un review y yo mismo me encargo de describirlo con detalle, jejeje]

[Chile: no digai weas Martín!]


End file.
